Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a suction device used in sucking a fluid such as snivel, sputum, breast milk, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an electric inhalator (suction device) has been popularized which is able to suck snivel, sputum, breast milk, or the like. Normally, the suction device is configured to include: a suction portion that sucks an external fluid; a suction pump that sucks the fluid from the suction portion; and a container that stores the sucked fluid therein (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-218831